


I'll make you a believer.

by idolatres



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Maria, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: It was still comforting to him, imagining an idyllic paradise where Maria was looking down upon him with what he hoped would be pride. It was also comforting, having a term explain so simply how he feels towards Sonic. Savior."Shadow viewing Sonic as a Messiah Figure, and trying to figure out his feelings toward him"





	I'll make you a believer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annuska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annuska/gifts).



It was hard not to fall in love with Sonic. He would never say that out loud though, fearing how the other would react to such a brazen statement. After everything they've been through together though, it was true. Sonic proving to him over and over of his natural heroism and idyllic nature. Through it all he insisted he was just a normal hedgehog who loves adventure, that anyone would do what he does if given the opportunity, but it didn't seem right to Shadow. Being in situations similar to his own, Shadow only went through with helping others if it was a dire situation. It only made his curiosity and fascination with the blue hedgehog increase.  
  
  
      
    Shadow learned very quickly that Sonic was anything but 'normal'. From his daily life to his adventures. His mannerisms and lifestyle scream anything but hero, but when it comes to people and their problems, even the most mundane ones, he all but leaps at the opportunity to help them. Even in between complaints and taunts, he still went out of his way to help others. In most cases he'd get nothing in return except some thanks, and praise. Shadow couldn't understand, seeing how Sonic didn't even value praise that much. Sure, he may seem cocky and self absorbed, but over all he was so humble, much more humble than Shadow himself.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
      
    "I'm tellin' ya man, that's all there is to it!" Sonic jeers, stretching his arms up, his joints popping with ease. "I'm just a cool hedgehog who loves adventure."  
  
  
  
    "Loving adventure sure," Shadow replies, watching him with analytic eyes. "But the way you put yourself in danger for no reason is.." He couldn't think of the right word. Interesting? Stupid? Foolhardy? "It's something."  
  
  
  
    "Eh," he shrugs his shoulders, "It's not that big of a deal. People need help and I can help 'em. The sooner I can get back to relaxing the better." Shadow's ears twitch at that, disbelief growing on his features. "I can't exactly do whatever I want if there's some big bad wrecking things up, it's so annoying."  
  
  
  
    Shadow's stunned into silence as he mulls over Sonic's words. His carefree attitude was... endearing, if anything. He was so nonchalant about everything, Shadow wishes he could be more like him.  
  
  
      
    "You good, Shads? You're staring into space again." Sonic says, snapping his fingers, causing Shadow to jolt.  
  
  
  
    "Fine." He grumbles. He wonders if Sonic has a hero complex, that would explain a lot. But then why put on such a show of not caring, of never gloating of his exploits. It just didn't add up. The disgruntled confusion written all over his face, causing Sonic to grin at him, completely clueless as to what's going on.  
  
  
  
    "Any other questions for this impromptu interview?" He teases.  
  
  
      
    "Just one last thing." Shadow replies. His mind going back to the ARK, amnesia in certain ways, was a blessing. No longer remembering the past, no matter how wonderful, no matter how painful it was, completely free from the trauma. Still, Shadow needed these memories. The good and bad. His treasured memories allowed him to grow as a being. To become what Maria really wanted him to be. A 'hero'. No matter how often he struggled with that ideal. The blissful times he spent with others, Maria, Rouge, even Sonic, outweighed the pain he suffered.  
  
  
  
    Then Sonic appearing beside him, completely willing to work together despite their fighting and arguing. The underlying tension between them melting away into admiration. Sonic's immediate trust in him awakened something in himself. It was unsettling, yet the most overwhelming sense of peace washed over him. Willing to accept his fate, willing to accept the aspect of his own death, as long as he was by his side.  
  
  
  
    He remembered Maria reading to him about various things on earth, the stars and constellations, the ocean, books on various religions. Echoing in his mind over and over as he looked into Sonic's eyes. God, Messiah, Brahman, Allah, Jesus. Maria spoke of how different people held different beliefs, how they were all valid, but when Shadow asked Maria what she believed in, she turned the question on him. He never had an answer. Now though, he has an answer, one that needs more exploring.  
  
  
  
    "Do you believe in any gods?" Shadow asks, and Sonic wants to blurt out a laugh, but manages to contain himself when he sees how serious Shadow looks.  
  
  
      
    "You mean like Religious stuff?" He asks, trying to get Shadow to clarify whatever's going on through his mind. He gets a nod in return. Sonic hums for a few seconds, tilting his head from side to side. "No clue." Shadow clearly not pleased with that answer, a frown creasing his features. "No, no I'm serious. I only really believe what I can see, and I've seen some crazy stuff." Shadow's no longer frowning, causing Sonic to grin at him. "Who knows, when I meet God i'll let you know, though."  
  
  
      
    Shadow sighs, wishing Sonic could take things a bit more seriously, but resigns himself, accepting Sonic's answer as his true view on the world.  


* * *

  
  
  
    He decided the next course of action would be studying, although he never was a fan of reading alone due to his upbringing. Luckily Rouge was there for him. She always takes at least one day off from working the club, so she agreed to helping Shadow with his research. Though she wasn't told of the miniscule details.  
  
  
    They're at a local library, Rouge sitting alone at a desk sipping a cappuccino that wasn't allowed, but still sneaked in anyway. Shadow gathering up a bunch of thick books from shelves with furrowed brows.  
  
  
  
    After more gathering of materials he makes his way over to the desk and drops them, resounding through the room with a large thud. Rouge mockingly shushes him before grabbing one of the books to examine what she's helping him with today as he takes his seat beside her. He grabs her drink and takes a sip from it. Her eyes flash to his, but focus back on the material before her.  
  
  
  
    "Exploring your relationship with God?" She reads aloud, placing it down in front of him as he places her drink back towards her. She grabs another book. "Reaching Enlightenment, the core beliefs of Buddhism." She places the book down in front of herself, and turns the remaining pile towards her so she can read the spines of the rest of the titles. All about different aspects of human's and their religions. "Shadow what is this?" She finally asks.  
  
  
  
    "Study Materials." He says bluntly, opening up the book in front of him, scanning through the pages until some words catch his eyes.  
  
  
  
    "Yes, but why, hon?" She questions again, taking a sip of her cappuccino, a little less than half of it left thanks to Shadow's contribution.  
  
  
  
    "I have questions that need answers. I'm hoping these can help." Straight and to the point, Rouge gives him a sympathetic smile.  
  
  
  
    "You could've just asked me, and you know I would've done my best to answer." She reminds, nudging his side with her elbow. He grunts in response, choosing not to speak yet. Rouge taking her cue to continue with her friendly reminder. "What are you trying to figure out? You know I'm very good at gathering information~." She chimes out, reading over Shadow's shoulder.  He's stopped at a page that discusses the return of the Messiah figure.  
  
  
  
    "I'm wondering if it's possible for a normal creature to be transformed into something greater."  
  
  
  
    "Care to elaborate?" She asks. "You know  there are many ways for creatures to be enhanced, but I'm assuming you don't mean through scientific or medical meanings"  
  
  
  
    "Correct." He mutters, flipping the page before Rouge can catch up with him. The writing discussing several ways and signs you can tell the return of their god who would save them all. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, involving Sonic." He admits quietly, voice grumbling with embarrassment. "He's very..." Enigmatic? Mysterious? No, those aren't the words. "Confusingly Heroic."  
  
  
  
    Rouge has to stop herself from chuckling, placing a hand on top of his, trying to get him to shut the book, which he is adamant about not doing. "Shadow, you're not gonna find the answer in these books." She tries to explain, still his hands remain firm on the edges, fingers tabbing through the pages. "Shadow." Her voice is firm, and he finally glances towards her. "Seriously, these books aren't going to tell you what your feelings mean."  
  
  
  
    "But you can?" He finishes, trying to shrug her hand off of his.  
  
  
  
    "Of course I can, because this is a matter of l-o-v-e." Spelling the words out with a haughty attitude, making the black hedgehog sneer in disapproval. "You think that highly of him, huh?" Her tone is too playful for Shadow's liking, but he remains silent. Mulling over his thoughts as she continues to ramble. 'Do you see him as a god?' 'He's what he says he is, you're just so in love you see him as more.' He has to interrupt her before she continues this rant, his cheeks feeling hotter and hotter with every word that leaves her mouth.  
  
  
  
    "He's saved me. You. Everyone, multiple times. He's not ordinary." His voice is barely a whisper, if Rouge wasn't hanging all over him she wouldn't of been able to catch what he's saying, he expected her to continue teasing, but she doesn't. She's staring at him in understanding. "He doesn't even have to do such things, but he does."  
  
  
  
    "Because it's the right thing to do, to him." She replies. "He likes helping others."  
  
  
  
    "Never wanting repayment or a reward though? That's strange."  
  
  
      
    "It's not strange with him, he's a simple guy." She says. "I'm sure he's said something similar to what I'm saying now."  
  
  
  
    "Yes, he has." He can't concentrate on reading anymore, closing the book finally, Rouge's hand easing up on his. She grabs her drink and offers the remainder of it to him, which he gladly accepts. Finishing off the caffeine as he tries to form his thoughts into a coherent manner. "Still, it's hard not to see him as amazing. There's no way he's some 'ordinary' hedgehog. He's.." He doesn't want to say the word. He's wracking his brain with any synonyms that convey the same feeling, but aren't as embarrassing to say out loud. Nothing comes to mind. Rouge is right, he has to agree with her. The only reason he could see Sonic as such a figure is because of his own personal feelings for the blue blur. Sonic's bland attitude towards things he doesn't see as fun or worth while isn't how a deity would act. Sonic's general dislike towards a peaceful life isn't how a deity would feel, seeing how world peace is a prevalent theme in different religions. Yet he still can't help himself from seeing him as a god like figure. Sonic saved him, more than once, in different ways. Sonic saved him and showed him there was more to life than just revenge. "He's my hero."  
  
  
  
    He's so flustered at finally admitting that, he places the empty cup down onto the table and buries his head into his hands. Despite Rouge never treating their talks like this as a joke, he's still fearful she'll laugh. Make fun of him somehow, tease him. So relief washes over him when none of that happens. Instead she places a hand gently on his back, giving him reassuring pats.  
  
  
  
    "He really did help change your life, so that's understanable." She says quietly. "It's normal you feel that way about him." He nods, but still doesn't lift his head up. "I'm not saying you have to tell him everything about this yourself, but you should probably open up to him a little bit."  
  
  
    His head shoots up at that, an accusatory glare sent towards Rouge.  
  
  
  
    "What?" She narrows her eyes.  
  
  
  
    "You expect me to just waltz up to him and tell him 'you're my hero.'" His hands are curling into fists, and she sighs.  
  
  
  
    "I said you don't have to tell him /everything/." She reiterates, agitation showing as she taps her fingers on the desk. Her friendly pats stopping as she gives him one last  smack, jolting him in his seat. "Just tell him you like him. He won't make fun of you." She pauses. "Well, he'll probably try to joke about it, but if you let him know you're serious he'll be serious." A moment of silence. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
    "You want me to risk being humiliated forever over a maybe." He barks, Rouge quickly covering his mouth, glancing around the library. Luckily today's a slow day, only a few confused looks. She shushes him, this time for real.  
  
  
  
    "You know him better than I do." She whispers harshly, "You know how he avoids serious topics with jokes, you just gotta push through that!"  
  
  
      
    "I'd rather not suffer through that." He says.  
  
  
  
    "You're the one who likes that idiot!" She exclaims, voice rasping from trying to stay a whisper. "If you actually talk to him you'll get your answers."  
  
  
  
    He knows shes right, but still, he'd really rather not go through with it. While Shadow admires Sonic's carefree attitude sometimes, most of the time it's grating at best. Still it's better not to start an argument with Rouge, she's much better at it than he is, and won't hesitate to take it too far if it means she'll get her point across.  
  
  
  
    "I'll try." He concedes, Rouge grinning at her victory.  
  
  
    "Don't worry hon, it'll go fine. I'll give you some pointers too." She says, getting up from her seat. "First you owe me another cap' though. Get me a donut too."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    Even though he promised he would try, it still took quite a while for Shadow to build up the courage to ask Sonic out. Even with Rouge's words of wisdom on what to do and say, he felt unsure of himself. The perfect location, how to bring up the subject, what he needed to say afterwards. A million simulations running through his head of the day, all ending in some form of embarrassment or disaster. He couldn't help but worry and be pessimistic.  
  
  
  
    It couldn't be anywhere public, but it couldn't be too private either. He doesn't know that many hang out spots outside of where Rouge takes him. Something tells him Sonic wouldn't like going to a spa or a cafe. He eventually settled on the beach. Knowing Sonic hates water, he emphasized they wouldn't be there for swimming, and knowing his own personal dislike for crowds he made sure the time was set late.  
  
  
  
    Despite Rouge insisting those books wouldn't help, he still checked one out. He finished it the first night he took it home, and reread through it several times. It was about reconnecting with your spirituality, not that Shadow was ever spiritual to begin with. It was still comforting to him, imagining an idyllic paradise where Maria was looking down upon him with what he hoped would be pride. It was also comforting, having a term explain so simply how he feels towards Sonic. Savior.  
  
  
  
    He doesn't know how Sonic will react to such a title. Doesn't even know if he'll get that far into their meet-up to admit his feelings, but still. At least he had something to go with now. Several papers scribbled with his thoughts and notes stuffed into several pages of the book, highlighting certain excerpts.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
    Shadow forgot the book in his room, he really wish he hadn't. He's waiting for Sonic to show up as he sits under a beach parasol, the towel underneath him protecting him from the sand. His fingers are twitchy with anxiety, if he had brought the book he could at least reread the his favorite chapters. Refresh his memory on what he needs to say, how to convey it. Instead he's stuck here fumbling stupidly with his gloves, staring at the stars. Any other time this would soothe him, but he knows what's coming and it feels like the stars are all watching, bright eyes peering down on him waiting for him to make a fool of himself.  
  
  
    He hears someone approaching and his ears stand straight up, alert. A blue hedgehog peeks under the umbrella before grinning. It's Sonic. Shadow's visibly tense, he knows he is, so he tries his best to relax. There's nobody else around at this time, most people busy getting ready to sleep. So luckily that turned out in Shadow's favor.  
  
  
    "I think Rouge is rubbing off on you," Sonic starts, ducking underneath the parasol, taking a seat next to Shadow. He was close, closer than Shadow thought he would ever sit to him, those simulations in his mind immediately being proved false. "I mean hangin' out after dark is cool and all, but are you sure you're not becoming nocturnal like her?" A joke. He's already joking.  
  
  
  
    "I prefer the night because the stars are more clear." Shadow's voice cracks, and he has to resist the urge to smack himself. "You know I hate crowds." He adds.  
  
  
      
    "Yeeeep, I do." He says. Propping his leg on top of the other as he lays back. "So what'd you wanna talk about?" Sonic asks, staring over at Shadow, who's all but looking back at him.  


  
    "I wanted to continue our 'interview' from a week ago." The word has a harsh bite to it. "I've decided on a few things."  
  
  
  
    Sonic lets out a dramatic 'Oh', quickly sitting back up so he's level with Shadow, making the other hedgehog want to shirk back. It was easier to bring this up when Sonic wasn't in view. He swallows the lump in his throat and pushes forward, he's come this far.  
  
  
    "You're may be an ordinary hedgehog to others, but to some, myself included. You're not." He wishes it was warmer out, he feels like he's profusely sweating, and if he is he can't use the weather as an excuse. "You're a hero.." He trails off, trying so hard not to back track, to change the subject. He's staring at the sky, a particular star shining brighter than the others, putting off a soothing sky blue aura that washes over him. It reminds him of Maria, the star twinkling at him in what must be encouragement. He clears his throat.  
  
  
  
    "You're a hero, and to me. My savior." He gets the words out, and they were loud and clear. It's immediately silent following them, Sonic not saying anything. Shadow's eyes remain on the star, too scared to look towards him. His mind is reeling, repeating please don't laugh, please don't make a joke. He can feel himself start to shake, and then Sonic's hand is on his.  
  
  
    "Savior? That's pretty fancy." Sonic mumbles, he sounds embarrassed, like he had to quickly get the words out, giddy with excitement. Or giddy with laughter, Shadow can't pin point it. Still too scared to look at him. The hand on his squeezes gently, like beckoning him to look back, but he doesn't. Afraid it's a trick. "How am I your savior?" He's very quiet when he asks that, but his tone is serious. Shadow finally looks at him, and Sonic's cheeks are flushed, like he's never heard praise before.  
  
  
    "If it wasn't for you, I would've never changed. Never realized Maria's true wish for me. I would've.. been a much worse person than I am now." His eyes trail down towards their hands, Sonic's fidgeting just as bad as he is. Like they're connected and feeling the same thing. Both embarrassed beyond belief, too nervous to make a move. Shadow interlocks their fingers, and Sonic leans into him. Everything feels like it's in slow motion. Shadow swallows the lump in his throat, and does his best to keep his voice steady, and not crack from emotions. "Before I always thought what happened back then, on the ARK, was a curse." He admits, stealing a glance at Sonic who's surprisingly serious looking, like he's legitimately listening and taking what Shadow's saying to heart. "But now, I can't help but be grateful." What a blessing it was, for them to be born in the same time, to be able to meet and stand side by side. "If it never happened, 50 years ago, I would've never been able to meet you." They wouldn't of been able to be here now, together. Holding hands, sitting side by side. Sonic nuzzling further into Shadow.  
  
  
      
    "I-I," Sonic's stammering, trying to collect himself. "I'm glad." It sounds like he's choking, his body vibrating. Shadow quickly turns towards him, and he's crying. Oh my god he made him cry. This wasn't in any of those simulations his brain ran. What the hell does he do now. This is the opposite of how he expected Sonic to react. Where were Rouge's guesses of him joking and laughing, his own guesses of him making a fool of himself in front of him. Nothing was making sense.  
  
  
      
    "I didn't mean to upset you, I-, hell, You can just forget I-" He sputters like a broken faucet.  
  
  
  
    "No!" He shrieks. "No! I'm happy. I'm crying because- well," Stammering again. Shadow feels like he's gonna explode from being so conflicted. "No one's said anything that like- deep to me before? Meaningful?" Sonic's wiping away his tears while chuckling weakly. "How do you expect someone to react when you tell them you basically turned their life around, and treasure you them that much." He sniffs.  
  
  
  
    "I expected you to make fun of me, and then proceed to make several jokes about it." The bluntness in Shadow's words take Sonic back, and he his quiet crying turns into loud laughs, His hand squeezing even tighter around Shadow's.  
  
  
  
    "Am I really that bad?" Sonic's voice is returning to normal, the tears stopping.  
  
  
      
    "Yes."  
  
  
    "Way to mince words, dude." Their hands are still interlocked despite this. Sonic glances towards the sky and notices a particular bright blue star, admiring it's beauty. He can understand why Shadow finds the stars so comforting. He finally looks back at Shadow. They're gazing into each others eyes and Shadow can't help but feel full of deep adoration, bordering reverence. "So are you gonna ask to be my boyfriend now, or what?" Sonic blurts, effectively ruining the atmosphere.  
  
  
  
    This time it's Shadow who chokes.

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned piece.
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> feel free to say hi and talk to me about sonadow on my tumblr!


End file.
